Hetalia High School Host Club-With a Twist!
by TrojanHorsehMooMoo
Summary: There's a new student at Hetalia Academy, and she's out to discover the Host Club's secrets! But, how hard will that prove to be when she's surrounded by eight atractive guys?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, TrojanHorseh here! Yes, this is a Hetalia/OHSHC cross-over, but, like the title says, with a twist! I won't be writing one of those cross-over fanfics where people just take the dialogue in the OHSHC anime and make Hetalia characters say them, because I think that's unoriginal. Instead, I will be creating my own scenarios and things. The characters will act somewhat like the OHSHC characters they represent, but not _exactly_ like them. I will also be adding three new characters to the six originally part of the Host Club, not including Haruhi. This is because I couldn't find a way to fit the entire BTT in the Host Club without making it weird. You can't have a club that attracts girls without the BTT. :P So I created new characters. Hate me if you want to. Also, the character I have for Haruhi is an OC of mine, and I will tell you now that she has something to do with Pokémon, but not with Hetalia or OHSHC. Until now.**

**Sadly, I do not own Hetalia, OHSHC, or Pokémon. But I do own this story. So no copying. Horseh out! Peace!**

* * *

Carmen dashed up the grand staircase of her new school, taking the steps two at a time. She reached up to brush dark brown hair that had strayed from her braid out of her face and stopped to breathe, looking back at how far she had gone.

_How big can a set of stairs be, anyway? Oh, screw it. I have to find where that Host Club is, before all their fans show up._

The girl straightened the skirt of her uniform and continued running up the stairs, thoughts of the club floating around her head.

_The Host Club. I wonder if they're as great as everyone says they are. Although, a club full of attractive young men can't be too bad. _

She finally got to the top of the stairs, ignoring the strange looks she got from the other students. Carmen knew she wasn't as rich as them, but so what? Money isn't everything. She slowed down and scanned the plaques anove the doors, searching for the room the Host Club was supposed to be in.

Doors, doors, doors...but none of them were the right one. Finally, just before she was about to give up, there it was.. Music Room-2. Carmen took in a deep breath, smoothed down her hair, threw open the door, and stepped inside. She was greeted with a shower of sparkles and rose petals that went directly into her face. Of course she inhaled some of that and nearly choked to death on it.

"See, Francis?" a male's voice said. "We _told_ you to get rid of the petals, because..."

"...people keep choking on them!" a slightly different, and softer, voice finished.

"Oh hush, you two!" This time, it was a third voice, with a French accent.

Carmen quickly cleared the sparkles out of her eyes and blinked, meeting the stunning blue eyes of a blond in front of her. She let out a soft gasp as the boy took her hand and kissed it, looking at her with concern. "Are you okay,_ mon chérie_?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah..." she stammered, vaguely recognizing the noise of a door closing. The door to the room she was in. The girl was trying to figure out if this was good or bad, when she caught sight of the rest of the Host Club. Behind the Frenchman she guessed was Francis was a rather tall, dark-haired boy with glasses, a pair of blond twins, a little auburn-haired boy with a tall scary looking blond behind him, a platinum-haired boy next to one with brown hair, and then...it looked like there was another boy in the back, but she couldn't make out his features. But what she heard was correct. They were all really, really attractive.

The twins sauntered forward and smirked. Now she noticed that they weren't exactly identical. Their eye colors were different, as well as their hairstyles. The one on the left, this twin with blue eyes and a cowlick, grinned and glanced at his twin.

"Jesus, boss, back off, will ya?" he stated.

"The poor girl looks like she's about to faint!" the other one added.

Francis glared at both of them and let go of her hand, turning to face them. "_Excusez-moi,_ I am trying to do something here, don't interrupt Daddy when he's working!"

The twins grinned at each other, then looked back at Francis, shrugged, then said in perfect unison, "Why do you call yourself that? If you haven't noticed, none of us have ever called you that. Ever."

Carmen had been watching the twins, wondering how they were so in sync, when someone grabbed her and pulled her away from them. She let out a startled squeak, then relaxed when she realized it was the dark-haired boy with glasses from before. He smiled reassuringly at her and pushes his glasses up with two fingers.

"You're Carmen dePikolettos, aren't you? The new honor student?" he asked softly, his voice marked with some kind of German accent, she thought.

Carmen blinked, surprised. "Um, yes, I am. How...how did you know that?"

"Never mind that," the boy said. "As usual, Francis has forgotten to introduce the rest of us, so I will do it for him," He paused and looked over her head at the twins, who were striding back over to them with big grins on their faces.

"We have successfully..."

"...gotten rid of the boss for a while!"

Carmen turned around to see what they were talking about, and sure enough, Francis had slunk to a corner and was sitting in it, gloominess practically flowing from him.

"Is he okay...?" she asked hesitantly, glancing at the dark-haired boy.

"He'll be fine," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "He does this a lot..." The boy turned around to look at the other members of the club and motioned them closer. And Carmen was suddenly surrounded by six attractive guys and a little boy holding a stuffed cat. The boy started with the first two people on his left, the platinum-haired boy and the brunette with shining green eyes.

"This is Gilbert Beilshmidt, and his partner-in-crime Antonio Carriedo," The two bowed to her, flashing award-winning smiles in her direction.

"_Gutentag__~"_

"_Hola, señorita~_"

"Next is little Feliciano Vargas, and the tall one is Ludwig Beilshmidt,"

The little boy, who Carmen guessed was Italian, held up his cat and made its paw wave at her. "_Ciao~!" _

Ludwig just nodded curtly to her without saying anything, and Carmen found herself smiling at this odd group of guys.

"Then we have our lovely twins over here, Alfred and Matthew,"

"Wait..." Carmen asked softly. "Which one is which?"

"Oh, that's easy!" the blue-eyed twin exclaimed. "I'm Alfred, and he's Matthew,"

"Hold on, bro, I thought _I _was Alfred!" Matthew said.

"No, man, I'm pretty sure you're Matthew,"

"But how will we remember, Al? We left our nametags at home again!"

They both broke into wide grins, and Carmen started giggling.

"And finally..." the dark-haired boy said, "I'm Roderich Edelstein, and welcome to the Host Club," He turned around and called to Francis, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Francis, seriously, you aren't going to come introduce yourself? But, not that it matters, because she already knows your name..." The Frenchman made a sad-sounding noise and didn't get up. Roderich sighed, then seemed to remember something. "Oh, right. And that one way over there," he pointed across the room to the loner in the corner, "is Arthur Kirkland, the other honor student,"

Carmen stood on her toes to try and get a better look at him. "I guess I'll talk to him later..."

"So." Roderich pushed his glasses with two fingers and gave her a curious look. "Why are you here, Carmen? The Host Club hasn't officially opened today,"

Carmen blinked, just barely hearing what he said. She had been focusing on the thoughts running through her head. This wasn't a normal group of high school guys. For instance, they all seemed to have different accents. Even the twins. Alfred was definitely American, but Matthew's accent was slightly different, possibly Canadian. There was no way identical twins had different accents. And then...she remembered something. An article she read, about how each country had a personification. And then it clicked. _These _were the personifications. Francis was France, Alfred and Matthew were America and Canada, Antonio was Spain, Feli was Italy. But she dididn't know about Gilbert, Ludwig, and Roderich. They all had German accents. She would have to ask them about that later.

"Um...I'm here because..." She had to know more. She had to know more about these boys. "Because I want to join your club,"

Francis suddenly appeared behind her, chuckling. "Oh, _non, mon chérie, _you can't join. Only males are allowed to join~"

Carmen looked around at all of them. "If you don't let me join, I'll tell the whole school about your little secret, "

All seven faces surrounding her instantly paled. "H-How did you find out?!" Roderich stammered.

"I'm an honor student," Carmen explained, smiling at her desired reaction. "I know how to figure things out,"

Francis swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck. "F-Fine, you can join. But how are you going to contribute...?"

"I'll be the Host Club's pet. Like this," Carmen said. She smiled as she felt her body get smaller, transforming into her other form. The Host Club watched in stunned silence. Finally Alfred and Matthew started grinning like idiots, then then turned toward each other and started to laugh, high-fiving each other. "Yeah! We gotta Pikachu in the Host Club!"

"A Pika-what?" the others chorused, looking confused.

"A Pikachu!" Alfred said again. "You know, from Pokémon? The one that follows the main character everywhere?" Matthew finished.

Feli ran up and hugged Carmen tightly, giggling. "Ve~ Whatever you are, Carmen, you sure are cute~!"

Carmen made a strangled sort of "Chuuuu" noise, so Ludwig stepped forward and detached the little boy from the yellow Pokémon. "Feli, what did I tell you about being gentle with animals?" the blond German lectured. The Italian made a sad noise and hugged him around the neck. "I'm sorry, Luddy~ I won't do it again~"

"Ja, okay. I know you don't mean to do it. You just forget,"

"_Uno momento..." _Antonio suddenly said. "I still have no idea what you are, Carmen,"

When the others agreed with him, the twins made a dramatic exhasperated noise, then dashed over to where Arthur was. They grabbed his laptop, quickly spouted, "We're just going to take this, okay? Thanks, bye!" and ran back to the others. A blond boy with bright green eyes and rather large eyebrows jumped up and followed them. "Oi! Give that back, you wankers! I need that!"

"Aw, chill, Arty, we're just going to borrow it for a minute!" Alfred shouted back, while running in circles around the group, Matthew right next to him.

"No!" Arthur screamed, chasing them. "You're going to bleeding mess with it! Give it back!"

The twins suddenly stopped running and the Brit barrelled right into them, but not before Matthew took the precious laptop and slid it across the floor to Gilbert. Then they sprang out of Arthur's grasp and sat down on the floor with it between them. After a few moments of rapid typing, they pulled up a site about Pokémon. Alfred pressed a button, and the laptop started speaking in a really robotic female voice.

"_Pikachu. Electric Mouse Pokémon. Evolves from Pichu. It stores electricity in the electric pouches on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt._"

"So...Pikachu can generate electricity?" Gilbert asked hesitantly.

"Well, yeah!" the twins said in unison, gesturing wildly to the laptop screen. "Didn't you listen to what it just said?"

Gilbert smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "I wanna see how this works. Carmen, go zap our honor student Arty over there, will you~?" Carmen dashed over to where Arthur was laying on the floor in a daze from when he had collided with the twins. She jumped onto his chest and sat there, studying his face for a moment. Then she built up some electricity in her cheeks.

"Pika-piiii..." Once there was just enough electricity for a good jolt, she let it out of her cheeks. "Chuuu!"

Arthur let out a startled yelp and scrambled to his feet. Carmen leaped off him and sprinted around to sit next to the twins.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" the Brit barked. "That really hurt!"

Gilbert and Antonio burst out laughing, eventually falling on the floor and clinging to each other. Finally their laughter dissipated into chuckles. Gilbert wiped tears out of his eyes, grinning. "_Mein Gott, _Carmen, that was great! I should have gotten that on video!"

"_Sí, sí, _you really should have!" the Spaniard agreed.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, you gits, I get that it was funny, but it wasn't that funny. Now shove off!"

"Oh contraire, Artykins~" Alfred cooed, sauntering up arm-in-arm with Matthew. The darker-eyed twin was waving a smartphone around in his hand.

Arthur went a bit red in the face. "I _swear to God, _you two, if you there's a video of me on that phone..."

Matthew grinned and tapped the screen with his finger. "Oh no, my finger slipped! I accidentally just uploaded that whole edited video of you onto YouTube!"

The twins laughed and watched as Gilbert and Antonio tried to restrain the raging Brit from hurting them. Carmen smiled and shifted back into a human, right when the first bell rang. Everyone gathered up their things and started heading out the door to go to homeroom, when Francis stopped Carmen from leaving. He smiled at her and quickly looked over his shoulder before looking back at her. "Don't forget to come back here thirty minutes before the lunch break~ After all, you are a part of the Host Club now,_ mon chérie~_" He blew her a kiss and sashayed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I've been busy with school and stuff. :/ And I kind of had a case of writer's block. So yeah. Anyway, I'm here now, and here is the second chapter! :3**

* * *

Carmen checked her watch again. 11:30 PM. Exactly thirty minutes before lunch. She quickly fixed her ponytail and pushed open the door to the Host Club, glad that she had gotten there early instead of late.

The petals and glitter flew at her face again, but this time she was ready. Sort of. The girl managed to side-step most of the deadly choking hazards, but some of it got in her hair. As she frantically tried to get it out, Gilbert and Antonio sidled up in front of her, smirking. The dark-haired Spaniard put his arm around her shoulders.

"_Hola_, Carmen~" He cooed, still smirking.

Carmen blushed slightly and glanced up at him. "Oh, h-hi Antonio...Could-" She was going to tell him to stop touching her but Gilbert cut her off, throwing his arm around her shoulders as well on the other side.

"Kesesesesese~ We've been expecting you~"

"But I just got here-"

"You guys, stop bothering her!" Francis walked over and stopped in front of them, placing his hands on his hips and pouting. "I need her to work, _non_?"

The two sighed dramatically and walked away. "Yes, boss..."

Carmen watched them leave with a confused expression. "So...Francis?" She turned to him, folding her arms over her chest.

"_Oui, mon chérie_~?" The Frenchman flashed her a dreamy smile.

"What am I exactly supposed to be doing here?"

His blue eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Oh, right...Almost forgot about that~!" After a bit of a pause, he smirked at her and chuckled softly. "Explaining things isn't Daddy's job~ It's Mommy's~" Francis ran his hand through his wavy blond hair, winking at her. Then he turned around and called, "Mommy~ Daddy needs you~!"

A loud sigh was heard, and Roderich appeared in front of them. "'Mommy'? Seriously?" He shook his head and pushed his glasses up, sighing again. "What do you want, Francis..."_  
_

"I want you to explain everything to our newest recruit~"

"_Ja_, okay, fine." He rolled his eyes, shooting a look at the French boy. "And why can't you do it?"

Francis just chuckled and sashayed away, off to do whatever he had been doing before.

Roderich ran his hand through his hair, exhaling heavily through his nose. He looked over at the girl over the top of his glasses. She gazed back at him expectantly. The dark-haired boy flashed her a small smile and took in a deep breath before beginning with his explanation.

"To put it simply, the Host Club is a place where rich young men with too much time on their hands entertain rich young ladies who also have too much time in their hands. We open promptly at 12:00 noon and close at 2:00 every day. During that time, we entertain the ladies with our poise, charm, and ridiculously good looks. The girls can also request a block of time to talk with us during this time as well. Who they request depends on their favorite type of host. For example..."

He paused to briefly check his watch, then motioned to Francis, who seemed to be lecturing the twins about something they had done. "We have Francis, the princely type..."

Roderich motioned again, this time to Feli and Ludwig, who were...eating pasta? Or rather, the little Italian was eating pasta and Ludwig was just watching. "Feliciano, the cute type, and Ludwig, the strong and silent type..."

At the mention of his name, the blond German looked over at the two of them. "You know, I'm not actually that silent..."

"You are in here." Roderich retorted back with just a hint of annoyance. He pushed his glasses up and continued, gesturing to the twins. They had slunk off to a corner, snickering about something Carmen didn't think she wanted to know about. "Now we have Alfred, the mischievous type, Matthew, the quiet type..."

Now Carmen had to interrupt. "Hold on, Matthew's not quiet!"

The dark-haired boy chuckled softly and smiled at her. "Oh, _nein_, he's very quiet. Alfred's usually the one getting them into all the trouble. Matthew just goes along with it."

He turned and waved his arm in the general direction of Gilbert and Antonio, who were doing something strange as usual. "Gilbert is the wild card and Antonio is the passionate one. Probably because he's Spanish." Finally, he pointed to himself with a small smile. "I believe I have been classified as the smart one. And before you ask what your purpose here is, I'm going to tell you. You are going to be the pet. Girls adore cute fluffy things."

Carmen nodded slowly, brushing her hair out of her face. "Alright, I think I got all of that...Wait, aren't you forgetting Arthur?"

"Who?"

She raised one eyebrow, staring at the older boy.

"Oh right, him. He doesn't actually have a classification. He just helps the girls with homework. Any other questions?"

The girl frowned, thinking. After a moment she shook her head no, proud of herself that she hadn't forgotten any of that. Roderich nodded stiffly and checked his watch again, pursing his lips. He turned away, then froze. "Hold on, there's one more thing. Don't be alarmed if you see any twincest or us acting gay or any of that nonsense. We're only acting, it's for the ladies of course. They like that stuff for some reason."

Carmen nodded, trying not to smile at that sudden image in her head. _The guys being gay to each other might not be such a bad thing..._

Roderich's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Oh _mein Gott_, is it that time already? Very well." He let out a soft sigh and raised his voice so the rest of the room could hear. "Alright, boys, you know what time it is! Go get ready!"

"_Oui, merci,_ Mommy~" Francis trilled, causing the twins and both Gilbert and Antonio to erupt into snickers.

The dark-haired boy glared at them and rubbed his temples. "Oh shut up, _Daddy_..." He sighed heavily and glanced at Carmen. "The things I do for this club...And you might want to go, er, change. I'm sure you know what I mean." Roderich gave her a small wink and walked away, leaving Carmen to plunge headfirst into her first day working as a Host.


End file.
